Dirty Thoughts
by WilsonsBeard
Summary: A collection of smutty snippets surrounding the pairing SonAmy.
1. Strip

**A/N: Alright! This is going to be a story specifically for one-shots or drabbles for SonAmy that are SMUTTY. Much similar to what Miss Ecchi already does with her story "No More Boundaries." And speaking of Miss Ecchi, this first story was actually her request, so... I do hope you enjoy. I know she did.**

His eyes never left her as she unraveled the sports tape from around her waist, his brow haunched slightly.

"Is this a personal strip show?"

She turned to him, still holding the sports tape. "You're the one who spilt Knuckles' soda on my dress!"

"And then I followed you home."

"Which makes you deserving of?" Her eyes flickered dangerously, though not threateningly.

"A little show, perhaps."

"From me?"

"Yes, from you!" He threw himself on the couch, not quite catching her mischievous expression. "Now, on with it, Ames." He winked, letting his eyes explore her- for now- clothed body.

She moved forward, purposefully making a show out of dropping the pinkish colored sports tape down. And then placed her hands on his knees, leaning in to his face. "Who said you have a right to demand something like that from me?"

"I'm the team leader, Ames." His smirk widened, and then she heard him tap the screen on his wrist communicator a few times before a sultry melody started playing, "And as such, I have the right to demand anything of my team members as I wish."

He expression tightened, though she still kept it sexy, keeping up with his joking humor. Then she moved her hands up his legs, puffing out her chest slightly. "Then could I have a little help with these buttons?"

He smiled, loving her playing along with his little game, "Of course."

He lifted his hands, unclasping the first button, never breaking eye contact with her. Then the second button. Then, trailing his hand down further, the third, and final button. Allowing the dress to fall open as she shrugged it off her shoulders, sitting on his lap.

Her arms fell around his shoulders, as she leaned her forehead against his. "Is that what you wanted?" Her voice was low, but the smirk remained.

"You know damn well I want more."

Her smirk widened, "Very well, captain." With that, she let her lips fall into contact with his, her hands slowly working on the knot securing his scarf around his neck.

Once it was undone, she pulled herself back, giving him a grin before plopping the scarf across his face, covering his eyes. Leaping off his lap.

However, when he pulled the scarf off, he was met with her back. Her... BARE back. Noticing her arms folded across her chest and her bra laying on the floor. "I thought you were supposed to be stripping yourself, not me?" He held up the scarf for a second, to make his point.

"Ever heard of dramatic effect?"

He smiled again, going to wrap his arms around her waist, "I certainly have."

She pulled away thought, clicking her tongue. And slightly turning to him, "In a strip show, you can look, but you can't touch."

Then she dropped her arms.

Chaos, he thought she was beautiful.


	2. Alone Time Please

**A/N: Haha! I did more naughty things. ;v; I'm completely innocent, I swear! No request this time. However, FanFiction is being weird with the reviews thing. Goddamn, just let me actually see my reviews. Jeez. Anyways, *claps hands together* enjoy the dirty thoughts~**

He was fairly upset. Considering how he had spent pretty much the entire day just trying to get some alone time in with his girlfriend, yet he only ended up here. In Tails' workshop. Surrounded by the people he calls friends. Though at this point, he though "nuisance" fit better.

Every time he turned around, it seemed there was some new problem keeping him; and regrettably, his girlfriend; to a new task, within the group. And at this point, he was ticked off. Every second, getting a worse, more risqué thought in his head to what he would do when he actually DID succeed in getting away for a fleeting moment with her.

It had turned from "we'll just cuddle" to "I'm going to bed her so fast." And it was only getting worse.

Plus, he was starting to get to her too. Every so often, leaning over and whispering a dirty thought or two in her ear. Which often times left her pink in the face. She had come to hold his hand pretty tightly, just to keep his need for contact satiated. But it was painfully clear that he wanted more, MUCH MORE. And to make matters worse, she wanted it too.

She was half tempted to just throw her arms around him and kiss him into next Tuesday... but she resisted. Listening intently to whatever bull Tails happened to be talking about at that very moment. Honestly, everything had been drowned out to a dull buzz for a while at that point, the loudest thing being her heart beat wildly in her ears to every naughty comment from her blue beau. But damn, the thoughts were tempting.

Slowly, but surely, even those comments turned into something else. Not just empty words, but rather actual, subtle actions. And boy, did it drive her crazy.

He'd nibble on her shoulder, or rub along her waist. And suddenly, the room felt much hotter than before. At this point, he had pulled her so close... she was almost sitting in his lap. Which she was sure was his intention.

He wanted to convince her that it was time to get the hell out of dodge. And she was believing him.

They were damn lucky everyone else in the room was too engrossed in whatever the heck Tails was saying to even notice Sonic's little antics. But it was getting harder and harder to control herself. And she cursed him for having such an effect on her. Goddamnit, why in all of Mobius did he have to be SO attractive?

So just when she just about couldn't take it anymore...

She excused herself to the bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And she knew damn well he was right behind her. Hearing him mutter, "I'm gonna go make sure everything is alright."

And good Chaos, it felt good to pin that pincushion against the wall, and kiss him like she was never going to see him again. Like it was her first breath out of being underwater for what must've felt like centuries. And he was happy too, immediately wrapping his arms around her.

Then when she heard him click the lock on the bathroom door, and she took one good look at him...

She knew they were both going to enjoy this entirely too much.


End file.
